pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Evelyn Du Bois
Evelyn Alyssa Du Bois(formerly known as Evelyn Xang) is the long lost sister of Irving and Albert. She was good at Marine biology and she work as a Marine biologist. She was also a inventor Biography Evelyn was born after 4 years since Albert was born. She was kidnapped by chinese people and that's the reasons what she is fluent with Chinese. She escaped and she was taken to the Orphanage,she was adopted by a chinese couple.. At the age of fifteen years old,she decided to volunteer on Marine Geographic Science Park,she became a part-time Marine Biologist and became an inventor. She invented the Water Communication Machine,a machine that can allow humans to talk to fish. At the age of sixteen,she was discovered by Albert as her long-lost sister and she was reunited with her family. Personality Evelyn was introduced to be a very confident and a compassionate person. She can emphasize her relationships with her friends,relatives and acquitances. She is very conservative and she is a good inventor,she even invented the Water Communication Machine. When she sees a person in upset state,she gives them with a pity look,which maybe that Evelyn wants to help them. She is also a charasmatic person because she is good at reading speeches and poems. Relationships Irving Evelyn's younger brother. It was mentioned that Irving never knew Evelyn and only Albert was the one after seeing the pictures of a baby girl. After being reunited,Irving and Evelyn had a closed brother and sister relationship. Evelyn is always the one who gave Irving,an advice about girls. Albert Evelyn's long-lost brother. Both of them attend that same boarding school and when the students of the boarding school are taking school break,Evelyn met him and they became fast friends. When Albert went to the park crying and Evelyn saw him giving him a pity-look. Albert noticed that Evelyn was his long-lost sister and both of them reunited at last. Felix Liotta Evelyn's boyfriend and they both work in The Marine Geographic Science Park. They have a close relationship when they first met and then Evelyn has a love interest on him even Felix. Felix admit he has a crush on her and Evelyn blushed and that's why they began their relationship. Information *Favorite food - Hotdogs *Favorite color - Pink *Allergic to - Wildberry *Favorite Flower - Eustoma *Favorite Gem - Ruby Appearance Evelyn has a long flowing blonde hair with long bangs framing in her face but styled in a ponytail way and she has a shiny blue eyes. Her normal attire is consists of a black haltertop under a gray cardigan,black skirt and black boots. Attires Her other attire is consists of a teal vest with yellow stripe,teal sleeveless shirt,blue skirts adorned with white ribbons and black boots, Background Information *Evelyn was hired by the Marine Geographic Science Park.it doesn't mean that Evelyn graduate in College even though,she's still a Junior. *Like Albert,Evelyn has the same hair colour and eye colour to Albert. *She learns to speak chinese. *She learns how to play a guitar. Gallery Evelyn playing a guitar.JPG|Evelyn in her other attire playing a guitar. Category:Females Category:Fanon Works Category:Teens Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages